Field of the Invention
This disclosure of the present invention relates to a game device, a game control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-081316 discloses a known game device configured to provide a game in which characters battle with one another. This game device is configured to judge, under a prescribed relative advantage determining rule, the relative advantage between slot game patterns associated with the character on one side and the slot game patterns associated with the character on the other side, and to control, based on the relative advantage judgment, the attacking authority of the character on one side and the character on the other side to perform attacking control. This game device is also configured to determine the tricks used by the character on one side and the tricks used by the character on the other side, based on the slot game patterns associated with the respective characters.